


The Vampire Assassin

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Illnesses, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a 17 year old who's finishing high school while also being an assassin is hard, but added in with turning into a vampire and having to hide it is really hard.(no killing game au with the character's backstories and talents staying the same, but Maki is also a vampire)





	The Vampire Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so i finally decided to write something that's not town of salem related for once. Idk how i got this idea but i like it...uhh i hope you do too.

Normally, an assassin would use some sort of weapon to kill their target. Anything from a knife, to a gun. Some might even poison their target. Those were all things Maki used to kill her targets before that fateful night. 

She thought it was an ordinary night after killing someone. She disposed of any evidence and called her boss after the job was done. When she was done she realized there was a blood stain on her shirt. “Just Great” she thought sarcastically. Even though she is a trained killer with a countless number of kills, she still gets messy during her job. She needed to sneak through the shadows back home to avoid anyone seeing her….she didn’t want to have to kill anyone that she wasn’t ordered to kill.

Suddenly she was pinned against a wall in the alley.

“Hey! Let go you creep!” She tried pushing the attacker off, but they were too strong, which was surprising since she went through so much training everyday.

She felt a sharp pain in her neck. She reached for her knife in her pocket and stabbed the attacker in their gut with the strength she had left. The attacker let go in pain, Maki took the chance and stabbed them again. The attacker fell on the floor with a groan.

Maki took a quick look at them. The attacker had very pale skin, it looked like this person either has never been in the sunlight, or is very sick. They wore a dark green uniform which was now stained with blood. They appeared to be very slim and tall. Their hair was very long and was black, making Maki even more confused on what gender this person is. And then she noticed their mouth, which had blood dripping from it down to their chin. 

She reached to her neck and felt a wetness along with the area being very sore.

“Did this fucker just bite me?” She thought in anger and confusion. What kind of creep just goes around and bites people at night in alleyways?

She reached to the figure’s wrist to make sure they were dead for certain, after all she didn’t want the possibility of her getting caught because this creep remembers this and has the audacity to report her to the police after what they did.

But before she could reach down to them, there was a puff of smoke out of nowhere, causing her to cough. The body disappeared and a bat flew out of the smoke.

She stood there dumbfounded. “Am I hallucinating” She thought. There was no way someone could just turn into a bat or whatever the hell happened there. That just wasn’t possible in this universe.

She walked home, more alert this time. However, as she kept walking, she felt herself get very tired. It wasn’t normal for her to be this tired, even at this hour of the night, because she was very used to working at night. She managed to reach her apartment which she lived alone in. It was a good thing she lived alone or else she surely would have scared whoever she lived with.

She went into her room and took off her clothes. They were all bloody and needed to be washed, however she didn’t have the energy for that right now. She decided to put them in the washer without turning it on, that way if anybody came by in the morning they wouldn’t see. 

She didn’t even have the energy to put any pajamas on. She just laid down on her bed in her underwear. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

………..

“Hey Maki Roll! You gotta get up, school starts soon!” Maki groaned as she slowly tried to get up. She couldn’t believe that she didn’t wake up the moment he walked in, as she was a light sleeper after all. There he was, it was Kaito Momota, probably the only person that she trusted (seeing as how she gave him a spare key to her apartment). 

“So uh, how often do you sleep like that?” He asked. She had no idea what he was talking about until she looked down and realized she was only in her underwear.

“Sh-shut up and l-leave!” She weakly croaked out. Her throat was sore and it hurt to talk. Her face felt like it was on fire.

“What’s this?” He asked as he looked at her neck. “Woah, I didn’t think you were into kinky stuff, let alone had a boyfriend you didn’t tell me about.”

This caused her to blush even more. “I-I -” She thought for a second. “th-that’s none of y-your business.” She weakly stuttered out as she lied. She knew she couldn’t tell him about what happened last night or else that would open up a whole other thing she needed to tell him.

“Are you ok?” He put a hand on her forehead. “Yikes you’re burning up! I know, I’ll skip school today to take care of you, since you are not in shape in go out today.”

“D-don’t be d-dumb.” She stuttered out. “Y-you still need t-to go t-too.”

“Look, I normally wouldn’t skip school, but I can’t just leave you like this. You can barely move and talk! It’ll just be until you get well enough to function.” He reassured 

And so the day was spent with Maki in bed, while Kaito stayed by her side and took care of her. She may call him an idiot or reckless, but deep down he was her best friend. She felt lucky to have him in her life.

But, there was one thing that kept bothering Maki that day. It was her thirst. No matter how much she drank, she was never quenched. She dismissed this as because of her sore throat.

That night she had a dream. It started out with her killing someone, which actually was a common occurring theme in her dreams. Then she leaned down and bit their neck, having her mouth full of blood. Next thing she knew she was in a graveyard. There was a coffin above ground for some reason. A hand opened the door and out came...herself?

She woke up in a cold sweat. Her entire body felt cold. She jolted up out of bed with strength that appeared out of nowhere. As she looked around her room, she realized she could see a lot better in the dark, with being able to see the outlines of objects. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She saw her eyes, which were just naturally red (which often made meeting new people awkward as they’d always bring that up), look at a lot more intense and bright. She looked at her neck and saw that the mark was gone.

“What the fuck is going on?” She said out loud to no one in particular.


End file.
